muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Who's Who on Sesame Street
Who's Who on Sesame Street is a Sesame Street coloring book featuring portraits of both human cast members and Muppets. The first edition was published in 1977, with subsequent new releases every few years. Most pages devote an entire page to either a single character or a group, with their name spelled inside an outline of the Sesame Street street sign placed at the bottom of the portrait. Other pages feature characters in various situations, or activity pages. Since the Sesame Street cast is always changing (and due to the large amount of featured characters), the coloring book has been published several times, adding new characters and dropping others. Image:Cbook.whoswho.jpg|1977 Joe Mathieu Western Publishing Whosmore.jpg|1982 Mary Grace Eubank Western Publishing Image:Newwhoswho.jpg|1989 Joe Mathieu Western Publishing Image:Whoswho1994.jpg|1994 Joe Mathieu and Jowill Woodman Image:Cbook.WhosWho1999.jpg|1999 Joe Mathieu, Jowill Woodman, and Anne Duax Golden Books Cbook.WhosWho2004.jpg|2004 35th Anniversary edition Golden Books 1977 Edition Pages focus on: *Ernie (on the front page) *Bert *Ernie plays his drums as Bert reacts *Big Bird *Susan *The Martians *Grover *Grover flies in his airplane *The Twiddlebugs *Bad Bart and Bad Barney *Rodeo Rosie *David *Roosevelt Franklin and his Mother *Simon the Sound Man *The Busby Twins *Don Music *Willie the Hot Dog Man *Prince Charming and his horse Lance *Mr. Hooper *Chris and the Alphabeats (two-page spread) *The Witches *Cookie Monster *Two-page spread: Cookie Monster snatches cookies off of Ernie's plate as Bert reacts *Biff and Sully *Maria *Luis *Herry Monster *Prairie Dawn *Two-page spread: Herry and Prairie play on a see-saw, which breaks *Sherlock Hemlock *Betty Lou *Mr. Chatterly *Anything Muppets -- four Anything Muppets: two boys, one girl, and Mr. Johnson *"Now Make Your Own Muppets!" A page identical to the Anything Muppets page, minus the name plate and with featureless, clothed characters. *Bob *Granny Fanny Nesselrode *Sam *Little Jerry and the Monotones (two-page spread) *The Salesman *The Count *Two-page spread: The Count counts five bats *Guy Smiley (with Bennett Snerf and Arlene Frantic playing What's My Part? with Mr. Foot) (two-page spread) *Monsters (a group of monsters including Herry and Maurice Monster) *More Monsters (a larger group of monsters including Cookie Monster, Grover, Stuie Monster, and Frazzle) *Frazzle *Oscar-the-Grouch *Two-page spread: The Mudman delivers some mud to Oscar's can *Big Bird, Bert, Grover, Sherlock, and Count group shot *Big Bird and Mr. Snuffleupagus *Cookie Monster, Herry, Ernie, Simon, Betty Lou, and Frazzle group shot *A blank page, with Ernie holding a crayon, saying "Draw your favorite Muppet!" 1982 Edition Five years after the original book was released, a completely new version was created. Titled More Who's Who on Sesame Street, this book did not feature illustrations by Joe Mathieu, but by Mary Grace Eubank. The book also adapted the same format as the previous release, but with a different design; each picture is made to look like a photograph, with a rectangular name plate at the bottom of each picture. Pictures of the characters in various situations (such as The Count appearing on "The Counting Game" show with Guy Smiley, or Warren Wolf interviewing astronaut Grover) are also interspersed throughout the book. Character pages focus on: * Big Bird * Grover * The Count * Bert * Ernie * Poco Loco * Mr. Hooper * Sherlock Hemlock * Frazzle * Betty Lou * Guy Smiley * Maria * Barkley * The Salesman * Oscar the Grouch * Twiddlebugs * Telly Monster * Biff and Sully * Herry Monster * The Busby Twins * Bruno * Clementine * Forgetful Jones * Linda * Bob * The Honkers * Warren Wolf * Susan * Gordon * Rodeo Rosie * Two-Headed Monster * Cookie Monster * The Amazing Mumford * Mr. Snuffleupagus * Prairie Dawn * Dr. Nobel Price * Little Bird Following the death of Will Lee in 1982, a re-release of the book omits Mr. Hooper's page, as well as the following characters: Poco Loco, The Salesman, The Busby Twins, Bruno, Clementine, and Forgetful Jones. 1989 Edition The 1989 edition, renamed The New Who's Who on Sesame Street, is also illustrated by Joe Mathieu and recycles many images used in the first edition. Some of the character's pages are redone to reflect the cast ages and Muppet's designs. (For example, Big Bird's original illustration featured the bird with a somewhat trapezoid-shaped head of feathers; the redrawn version gives Big Bird a more rounded head.) Images carried over from the first edition are of: Bert, the Ernie/Bert drum page, Snuffle-Upagus, Grover, Grover in his airplane, Mumford, Mumford's levitation act with Grover, the Twiddlebugs, Rodeo Rosie, Simon the Sound Man, Don Music, Chris and the Alphabeats, Prince Charming and Lance, Cookie Monster, the Cookie/Ernie/Bert page spread, Biff and Sully, Herry, Herry and Prairie on a see-saw, Monsters and More Monsters, the Martians, Prairie Dawn, Betty Lou, Anything Muppets, the Now, Make Your Own Muppets!" page, Little Jerry and the Monotones, Guy Smiley hosting "What's My Part?", Sam, The Count, the Count counting bats, Oscar, Oscar with the Mudman, the three group pages, and the "Draw your favorite Muppet" page with Ernie. New images include: *Ernie (redrawn version) *Big Bird (redrawn version) *Little Bird *Big Bird holds Little Bird in his nest *Alice *Two-page spread: Snuffy and Alice play with a beach ball *Elmo *Two-page spread: Ernie watches the Twiddlebugs in his windowbox *Forgetful Jones *Two-page spread: At a campfire, Forgetful plays guitar as Rosie plays the fiddle *Maria (redrawn version) *Luis *Maria and Luis's wedding photo *Gabriela, with Maria and Luis (two-page spread) *Luis and Maria at work in the Fix-It Shop *Gladys the Cow *Bob (redrawn version) *Gina *Sam *Telly *Linda *Two-page spread: Gina gives Elmo an ice cream soda at Hooper's Store *Ernestine *Ernie feeding Ernestine at her high chair *Juliet *Uncle Wally *Irvine *Irvine raising a fuss in her crib *The Countess *Ruby *Meryl Sheep *Hiroshi *The Two-Headed Monster (two-page spread) *Dingers *Olivia *Farmer Grover *Barkley *Two-page spread: Big Bird plays Frisbee in the park with Barkley *Two-page spread: Honkers *Placido Flamingo *Hoots the Owl *Grover's Mommy *Miles *Portrait of Susan and Gordon with Miles 1994 Edition This version makes no reference to past books (adapting the original title), but continues to use Joe Mathieu's illustrations, as well as new character pages illustrated by Jowill Woodman. Many were based on a 25th season promotion featuring the then-current cast and Muppets. For all characters, the nameplates all feature printed names mimicking a handwritten font (previous nameplates were written out by Mathieu). The new embossed cover, illustrated by Tom Brannon, depicts Big Bird and Elmo collecting silver stars from the sky. Recycled images from Mathieu's pages are of: Ernie (1989 version), Bert, the Ernie/Bert drum page, Big Bird (1989 version), Little Bird, Big Bird and Little Bird, Snuffleupagus, Alice, Grover, Grover in his plane, Mumford, Mumford's levitation act with Grover, Elmo, the Twiddlebugs, Ernie watching over the Twiddlebugs, Forgetful Jones, Rodeo Rosie, Chris and the Alphabeats, Cookie and Ernie and Bert's group page, Biff and Sully, Maria and Luis's wedding picture, Herry Monster, Monsters, More Monsters, The Martians, Prairie Dawn, Betty Lou, Anything Muppets, the "Now Make Your Own Muppets" page (with the text written in a new font), Bob (1989 version), Linda, Sam, Telly, the Count, the Countess, the Count counting five bats, Gina and Elmo's ice cream soda, Ernestine, Ernie feeding Ernestine, Irvine, Irvine in her crib, Ruby, Meryl Sheep, the Two-Headed Monster, Farmer Grover, Barkley, Big Bird and Barkley in the park, Honkers, Placido Flamingo, Hoots the Owl, Grover's Mommy, Oscar the Grouch, Oscar and the Mudman, Oscar's Pet Worm Slimey, Dingers, Cookie Monster, Prince Charming and Lance, Gladys the Cow, the three group pages from 1977, and Ernie's "Draw Your Favorite Muppet" page. New and revised images by Woodman are of: *Susan *Tarah, Nathan, and Carlo group page *Zoe *Rosita *Sherry Netherland *Benny *Roxie Marie *Maria *Luis *Gabriela *Wanda Cousteau *Merry Monster *Kingston Livingston III *Mr. Handford *Gina *Savion *The Squirrelles (two-page spread) *Ingrid, Natasha, and Humphrey (two-page spread) *Celina *Ruthie *Angela, Kayla, and Jamal (two-page spread) Oddly, character pages for Gordon, Miles, and Baby Bear, all of whom are main characters, are left out. 1999 Edition To coincide with the show’s 30th anniversary, the latest edition reuses Mathieu and Woodman’s illustrations in addition to new images by Anne Duax. However, despite being given credit, all of Woodman’s illustrations are redone by Duax, either redrawing the original images or completely replacing them. An interesting motif used in the middle of the book is a series of pages made to look like a scrapbook titled “My Photo Album: Old Friends”. This brief passage focuses on characters that sporadically appear on the show or have been retired. The section uses Mathieu’s illustrations, with all images made to resemble photographs. Pages recycled from previous editions are of Elmo, Ernie (1989 version), Bert, the Ernie/Bert drum page, Big Bird (1989 version), Little Bird, Big Bird and Little Bird, Grover, Grover in his airplane, Mumford, Mumford and Grover’s levitation act, Grover’s Mommy, Prairie Dawn, the Twiddlebugs, Ernie and the Twiddlebugs, Oscar the Grouch, Oscar’s Pet Worm Slimey, Oscar and the Mudman, Snuffleupagus, Alice, Snuffy and Alice playing, the Two-Headed Monster, Maria (1989 version), the Count, the Count counting his bats, the Countess, Biff and Sully, Telly, Cookie Monster, Cookie and Ernie and Bert’s page, Bob (1989 version), Farmer Grover, Barkley, Big Bird and Barkley playing, Linda, Herry Monster, Hoots the Owl, Maria and Luis working at the Fix-It Shop, Honkers, Gina and Elmo at Hooper’s, Betty Lou, the Martians, Dingers, Monsters, More Monsters, two of the group shots (leaving out the Big Bird and Snuffy page), Anything Muppets, the “Now Make Your Own Muppets” page with new text, and Ernie’s “Draw Your Favorite Muppets” page. New images are of: *Zoe *Gordon *Susan *Rosita *Benny *Luis *Super Grover *Miles *Roxy Marie *Baby Natasha *"My Photo Album: Old Friends" cover *Album page with "photos" of Forgetful Jones and Rodeo Rosie *Album page with photos of Placido Flamingo and Meryl Sheep *Album page with photos with Don Music and Chris and the Alphabeats (only Chris is shown) *Album page with Roosevelt Franklin and his Mother *Two-page album spread with Guy Smiley hosting "What's My Part?" *Album page with Simon the Sound Man *Album page with Mr. Hooper *Album back cover with an image of Rubber Duckie printed on it *Tarah and Carlo *Gina *Kingston Livingston III *Gabriela *Ruthie 2004 Edition To coincide with the show's 35th anniversary, this recent edition features cutout puppets featured on the back cover. Some of the pages recycled from previous editions are of Ernie (1989 version), Bert, Big Bird (1989 version), Elmo, Zoe and Cookie Monster. Unreleased Image:WhosWhoOnSesameStreetColoringBook.jpg|''Who's Who on Sesame Street'' Chris Angelili Random House 2000 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Coloring Books Category:Sesame Street Books Category:Western Publishing Category:Random House